Sailor Wings
by Gab Sensei
Summary: This is about two people will fall in love and experience happiness.


It was a relaxing day at the sea. The breeze felt nice as I gazed at the heavenly mirror of the water.

"Wave, your lunch is ready," my mother yelled and I returned from admiring the sea. "Jeez, son, you love the sea, don't you?"

I looked at her while sitting down to eat my lunch then I responded: "Yes, I love the sea. From its blue, crystal water, like a mirror, you can see the reflection of the sky."

My mother stayed quiet as she looked at me and pinched my cheeks while smiling. We finished eating lunch and I started picking up the plates to wash them in the sink. "Thank you for picking up the plates Wave," she said gratefully. She stood up, but she felt ill and fell down. When I saw her on the ground, I quickly rushed to her to make sure she was alright. I helped her up and sitted her on the couch.

"Are you okay mom?" I asked her, worried. She looked up at me and answered: "I am fine son, thank you for helping me up and put me on the couch." She answered in a happy tone, so I would stop worrying but honestly, I still was.

My mom had been sick since last month and I could tell that her sickness was getting worse. "Here, Mom, take your medicine," I told her as she took the medicine, hoping it would help. In a thankful voice, she whispered: "Thank you, Wave."

"Anytime mom, just make sure to get some rest," I responded. She nodded as I put a warm, wet towel on her forehead. I stayed by her side until night arrived, and she fell asleep peacefully. I went to get a sleeping bag, to put it in the same room as my mom's, just in case she started feeling bad again. After quietly putting my sleeping bag on the ground, so I wouldn't wake her up, I went inside the sleeping bag and started reading the newspaper. "Wow, the empire is facing problems with Night Raid and the Revolutionary Army," I mumbled as I started drifting off to sleep.

The next day… It was already morning when I woke up to then see my mom sitting on her bed.

"Morning Wave," she said. I got up and gave her a hug then I went outside to get the mail of the day.

There was a letter for me from Esdeath. I went inside to read it to my mom and inside the letter, it said:

"Good afternoon Wave, I am General Esdeath from the empire and I would like to invite you to join my newly formed team called the Jaegers. You received this letter to see if you are interested in joining me and your teammates to destroy Night Raid and the disgusting Revolutionary Army. Also, there is a good hospital in the capital that can tend your mother's sickness. Our meeting will be held in four days in a conference room, located somewhere in the capital.

See you there.

-Esdeath."

"What is your opinion on this matter mom?" I asked her. She paused and responded: "I think it's a good idea Wave."

I nodded as I hugged her then I started preparing our luggage for our trip. After a few minutes, I called my mom while picking up the luggage, and she came to me, all ready to go. "Are you ready, Mom?" I asked her. She nodded while giving me a smile, then we started heading to the train station to arrive in time for our train.

"Phew, thank God, we made it in time, huh Wave?" she sighed, exhausted from running. "Yeah, good thing we did," I answered while I put the luggage above the space and I closed the door.

The train conductor cleared her throat and started speaking: "Hello ladies and gentlemen, I am Sally, your train conductor for today and the train will be departing soon. So put on your seat belts and enjoy the trip." The train conductor went to the front of the train and my mom started yawning.

"Is everything okay mom?" I asked her with a worried look, and she turned her face towards me, "Yea, I'm just nervous because I never went on a train before," she responded, which made us laugh together.

"Don't worry mom, I will always be by your side," I told her while smiling, and she nodded happily. The train started moving because it was time to depart and both me and my mom looked out the window to see the breathtaking scenery as the train already started heading to the capital.

As lunchtime came around, the train's staff members started serving us delicious dishes and fine class wine but me and my mom asked for water instead. We started digging in and my mom started reacting in a cute way; "This is heavenly!" She keeped eating and drinking. I tasted the steak to see how good it was: "This is fantastic after all, even with its juiciness!"

Suddenly, the train conductor started speaking; "It's almost time for naps, after trying our delicious dishes, so we will be handing everyone a pillow and a blanket." Once we received our pillows and blankets, I helped my mom by putting a pillow behind her head. "Thank Wave," she said happily and I grabbed a pillow for my head's comfort. "Anytime Mom," I answered back as I wrapped myself with a blanket then we both fell asleep.

Finally, the train had arrived while me and my mom were still sleeping on the train, but we have woken up afterwards. We both looked out the window and I started admiring the beauty of the capital as it started to dazzle and thus, my new adventure with the Jaegers and my mom's hospital treatment began.


End file.
